Zhou Yu
Zhou Yu (周瑜), style name: Gongjin (公瑾), is the strategist of the Wu Kingdom. He is a husband of Xiao Qiao, the sworn brother of Sun Ce, and one of the most famous generals of Sun Quan and one of the major protagonists in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. History Meeting the Sun Family Zhou Yu is one of many united by the early campaign against the tyrant Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo had kidnapped the emperor and a campaign of warriors was assembled to put down the mad governor. Yu was just a youth at the time but recruited by the military commander, Sun Jian - the emperor's personal military organizer. During his recruitment Zhou Yu was meet Sun Jian's son, Sun Ce and the two became fast friends. Zhou Yu was only a conscripted inexperienced youth at the time but felt military service was his calling in life. However, Zhou Yu formally enrolled in the military for training by Sun Jian after the emperor was rescued. Becoming a Strategist Zhou Yu had more than cut his teeth, getting his training in the field, serving Sun Jian as he conquered other troublesome governors who either were allied with Dong Zhuo, or were showing the same signs as Dong Zhuo and needed to be reconquered to assert the emperor's strength. But tragedy struck for the Sun family that year as Sun Ce was assassinated by one of the governors. Govenor Xu Gong had hired an assassin to kill the Sun family before his removal from power. The assassin was only able to kill Sun Ce but in the assassin's success Zhou Yu had lost a dear friend. Though all parties involved were executed, Zhou Yu reportedly saw that the machinations of one man could shake an entire army, and began focusing on military tactics over field-work. Wu Strike Cao Cao had been declared the imperial commander of the military after helping to save emperor Xian from Dong Zhuo. The Emperor had placed all his trust in his military commanders, but as it was Cao Cao who physically arrived in Dong Zhuo's castle and took the emperor home, it was Cao Cao who was made the high-commander of the military and given much autonomy from Xian. In his service to the emperor, Cao Cao was began conquering and re-conquering many territories, much as Sun Jian was, though on a larger scale due to commands he was allowed to give. Eventually Cao Cao's ambitions turned his attentions inwards and he sought to remove his rivals as well. Sun Jian had to go into exile - heading east with his family and the men loyal to him, Zhou Yu among them. This alliance of commanders of the emperor's former military would come to be known as Wu. Officially Wu were barbarians and mercenaries but they consider themselves a military fiefdom. Cao Cao had created many enemies in his bid for power, even going as far as to relocated an entire province and a beloved governor/military commander named Liu Bei, who went on to form Shu upon relocating his people to the Jing Provence. By 208 Liu Bei saw he must fight Cao Cao to escape being victimized by his forces and proposed an alliance with Wu. Sun Jian had died in battle, Sun Ce had been assassinated, and so Zhou Yu, notable for how young he was, was at that time, ironically the oldest living member of Sun Jian's inner-circle. It said Zhou Yu was recruited by Sun Jian's son, Sun Quan - leader of Wu, as his military advisor. When Liu Bei offered his alliance, Zhou Yu had advised they take it and join with Shu against Cao Cao's forces of Wei. Zhou Yu had consorted with Liu Bei's advisor, the philosopher, and former hermit, Zhuge Liang. Zhou Yu planned the naval forces based on Zhuge Liang input. Zhuge Liang was by some accounts a mage who could alter the very winds, by some accounts an early form of meteorologist, but either way Zhuge Liang was confident he knew which way the winds would blow before the assault and so a surprise attack via boats would be the most devastating when the winds changed. Zhou Yu was convinced the plan would not succeed and was already planning for his naval troops to just get close enough to Cao Cao then to abandon ship and swim to land to re-group for the assault. To Zhou Yu's surprise, the wind took a sudden change just as Zhuge Liang had predicted and the Wu armada were carried all the way into Cao Cao's navy at Chibi. Wu's blow against Wei was devastating and crippled Wei's presence at sea for years. Shu used the victory to gain breathing room and organize their forces, Wu became a naval power to fill the void of Cao Cao's diminished sea- presence, Sun Quan going as far as to recruit pirates as commanders. Sun Jian had pledged his daughter, Sun Shangxiang to Liu Bei and Sun Quan, pleased with the victory the alliance had given them, formally sent his sister to marry Liu Bei to formalize the two. Fall Zhou Yu is lauded as a great hero and tactician. But though the battle at Chibi is considered Zhou Yu's greatest triumph, it was also his last. Sun Quan had actually intended to use the wedding to get close to Liu Bei and ambush him, holding him there until he agreed to let Sun Quan take over Shu's land while he retired as a figure-head, the plan never succeeded thanks once again to Zhuge Liang and the Shu commander Zhao Yun - Zhuge Liang seeing the potential danger, and Zhao Yun patrolling for Wu military units. Later that year, Zhou Yu was hit by a poisoned arrow while defending the province of Jing for Liu Bei. Wu still had ambitions to take Shu but was doing favors for Liu Bei for as long as their alliance was formal. The arrow caused Zhou Yu to be sick constantly and he needed to retire from the battle-field, forming tactics from the privacy of his own tent from that point on. Later that year Sun Quan and Zhou Yu made their play for formal military power over Shu. Zhou Yu's units went to cross Shu territory, Zhou Yu stating they were just passing through and had business in the provinces beyond, as Shu and Wu were allies Liu Bei was tempted at first to allow Wu to pass, but Zhuge Liang saw through the ruse and told his lord that Wu must not be allowed to cross directly. Zhou Yu, already in bad-health did not have time to turn back and so formally attacked Shu when he was ordered to turn around, he would die in the battle. Zhou Yu was respected by Zhuge Liang and part of Wu's envoy to the alliance with Wu, so his body was sent home by Shu envoys, who though angry about the attempted play for power still considered him a great commander worthy of proper burial by his fellows. However, Zhou Yu was succeeded by Lu Su. Personality Zhou Yu is seen as something of a prodigy. Zhou Yu had taken up military command in his mid-teens and become a tactician by his twenties, his nick-name was even "Zhou Lang" - (Zhou the young). Zhou Yu had a deep friendship with Sun Ce in their youth and was very upset when he died. His loyalty to Wu was predicated almost entirely on his kinship with Sun Ce but also recognition to Sun Jian as his military commander. By all accounts he was both impressed with Zhuge Liang's brilliance and also infuriated by it, that the sage Shu advisor seemed three steps ahead of nearly every tactical move he made. Gallery ZhouYu01.jpg|Zhou Yu in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Zhou_Yu_(ROTK9).png|Zhou Yu in Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX. Zhou_Yu_(ROTK10).png|Zhou Yu in Romance of the Three Kingdoms X. Zhou_Yu_(young)_-_RTKXI.jpg|Zhou Yu in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI. Zhouyu-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait Zhou_Yu_(ROTK12TB).jpg|Sangokushi 12 Taisenban portrait. Zhou_Yu_(domestic_young)_-_RTKXIII.jpg|Zhou Yu in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII. Zhou_Yu_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Zhou_Yu_-_DW5.jpg|Zhou Yu in Dynasty Warriors 5. Zhou_Yu_-_DW6.jpg|Zhou Yu in Dynasty Warriors 6. Zhouyu-dw7art.jpg|Zhou Yu in Dynasty Warriors 7. Zhouyu-dw8art.jpg|Zhou Yu in Dynasty Warriors 8. Zhou_Yu_(DW9).png|Zhou Yu in Dynasty Warriors 9. Zhou_Yu_Civilian_Clothes_(DW9).png|Zhou Yu's civilian clothes. Main-qimg-5e4009523091d4be7731f6a9291f1c26-c.jpg|Zhou Yu as he appears in the Red Cliff films. 5c0e709c1b8c302ddc42a1b41cc31ab2902c7acf.jpg|Zhou Yu in K.O.3an Guo. Zhou_Yu_Drama_Collaboration_(ROTK13_DLC).png|Zhou Yu in the Three Kingdoms (2010). Zhou_Yu_Stage_Production_(DW8).png|Butai Shin Sangoku Musou theater production photo. Trivia *Zhou Yu also appears as one of the playable characters in both the Dynasty Warriors and Knights of Valour video game series. *Historically known as the Beautiful Zhou Yu. At the Battle of Nanjun in Dynasty Warriors 8, he gets irritated at Zhang He's insults and promptly states that he is known as "The Handsome Zhou Yu," though in other circumstances Zhang He actually compliments him for his looks when they meet. *Zhou Yu's nickname in Japan is "soy sauce" due to the similar pronunciation of his name and "shoyu". Fans also occasionally call him "lolicon" due to his spouse's stature and behavior. *Zhou Yu is compared to Liu Kang from the Mortal Kombat series. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Extremists Category:Sophisticated Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Political Category:Wrathful Category:War Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:In Love Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Determinators Category:Siblings Category:Straight man Category:Mastermind Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rivals Category:Martyr Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Lethal Category:Wise Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:One-Man Army Category:Casanova Category:Byronic Category:Sympathetic Category:Tragic Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Normal Badass Category:Protectors Category:Forgivers Category:Families Category:Poor Category:Retired Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Adventurers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Destructive Category:Charismatic Category:Egalitarian Category:Historical Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Heartbroken Category:Officials Category:Pacifists Category:Predecessor Category:Heroic Liars Category:Insecure Category:Voice of Reason Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Victims Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Harmonizers Category:Remorseful Category:Right-Hand Category:Loner Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Passionate Learners Category:Self Hating Category:Strong-Willed Category:Egomaniacs Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Independent Category:Paragon Category:Posthumous Category:Athletic Category:Hope Bringer Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Patriots Category:Optimists Category:Law Enforcers Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Falsely Accused Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Stalkers Category:Dreaded Category:Guardians Category:Benefactors Category:Advocates Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Heroes from the past Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Inconclusive Category:Mentor Category:Master Orator Category:Monster Slayers Category:Rescuers Category:Rogues Category:Provoker Category:Paranoid Category:Traitor Category:The Hero Category:Merciful Category:Disabled Category:Obsessed Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Legacy Category:Villain's Crush Category:Deal Makers Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Famous Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Feminists Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Goal Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Bond Protector Category:The Chosen One Category:The Messiah Category:Dreamers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Aristocrats Category:Artistic Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Nemesis Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Inept Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Street Urchins Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Assistants Category:Sidekick Category:Rebellion Heroes